La Belle et La Bête
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Haikyuu au pays des contes de fées 4. Il était une fois, un marchand alpha nommé Hajime qui vivait avec ses six enfants. Alors qu'il prit refuge dans un mystérieux palais pour s'abriter de la pluie et du vent. Il fut étrangement bien accueilli alors qu'il n'y a personne mais en cueillant une rose dans le jardin, il scelle le destin d'un de ses fils omegas. Yaoi. KyoHaba, IwaOi.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! et La Belle et La Bête ne m'appartiennent pas._

 **Hellou, voici la quatrième fic de la série Haikyuu! au pays des contes de fées à savoir La Belle et la Bête avec comme couples vedettes du KyoHaba et du IwaOi. Merci NanouLuce et kama-chan59 pour vos reviews et sache que pour la fic de Kuroko's Basket, même s'il y a du FuriAka (oui, j'ai décidé de le faire dans ce sens), je rajoute d'autres couples dedans comme à mon habitude (cela sera du KuroKaga et du Hyuuga/Riko avec un peu de KiseAo, du TakaMido et du HimuMura. Je comprends pour les couples qu'on n'aime pas, je fais pareil pour les doujins OiKage, KenHina ou KuroTsuki car j'ai essayé, ça passe pas, pour le TsukiKage c'est un peu différent) et je ne suis pas fan des darkfics (à part si l'humeur m'en prend d'en écrire, souvent en période basse, d'ailleurs).**

 **Aussi, voici les noms et prénoms des persos pour ne pas vous perdre : Issei Matsukawa, Takahiro Hanamaki, Yuutarou Kindaichi, Akira Kunimi, Shigeru Yahaba, Shinji Watari, Kentarou Kyoutani et bien sûr Tooru Oikawa et Hajime Iwaizumi. D'ailleirs, par rapport au conte, certains seront OOC et je scinde en plusieurs parties (comme je reprends le conte original, c'est relativement long). Bonne lecture. :)**

Il était une fois, dans une ville modeste, vivait un marchand alpha très réputé du nom de Hajime Iwaizumi. Il menait tranquillement son commerce tout en s'occupant de ses six enfants, ses trois fils alphas, Issei, Takahiro et Yuutarou dont le caractère travailleur l'aidait grandement dans son négoce et ses trois fils omegas. Bien qu'il eut tout fait afin de tous ses enfants eurent une parfaite éducation, deux de ses fils omegas lui causèrent bien du souci.

Comme il était riche, il n'était pas rare que de nombreux prétendants alphas frappèrent à sa porte pour lui demander la permission de courtiser ses fils. Autant Akira abusait beaucoup trop de sa beauté classique et se vantait de collectionner les aventures, autant Shinji en faisait de même car il était beaucoup trop influencé par son grand frère pour avoir à y redire.

De plus, ils ne souhaitaient se marier qu'avec des alphas titrés, tels un duc ou un comte et ignoraient littèralement les autres omegas issus des grandes familles marchandes, les jugeant indignes de leurs fréquentations. Ainsi préféraient-ils aller aux soirées mondaines et autres manifestations qu'organisaient la haute société où seule l'apparence contait et quand ils s'ennuyaient, ils ne trouvaient rien de mieux que de se moquer et de rabaisser leur frère cadet, Shigeru.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, refusait toujours poliment les invitations de ses prétendants, préférant rester auprès de son père afin de veiller sur lui et de se consacrer à sa passion : la lecture. Beaucoup d'alphas avaient confié à Hajime que l'omega aux courts cheveux bruns était le plus beau des trois, son charme résidant dans sa modestie et sa discrétion.

Cela suscita chez ses deux frères beaucoup de jalousie, un sentiment qui existait depuis leur enfance où tout le monde n'avait eu d'yeux que pour Shigeru malgré le fait qu'ils étaient tous trois réputés pour leur beauté.

Malheureusement, un beau jour, Hajime perdit une énorme partie de sa richesse et fut obligé de déménager dans une demeure plus modeste dans la campagne environnante. A sa grande tristesse, il annonça à ses enfants qu'à partir de maintenant, ils devraient travailler afin que tous puissent vivre dans de bonnes conditions.

Si Yuutarou, Issei et Takahiro acceptèrent cet état de fait et décidèrent de travailler la terre, Akira et Shinji refusèrent un temps de quitter la ville, se vantant de leurs multiples amants qui n'hésiteraient à les aider en cas de besoin puis, ils durent suivre leur famille en voyant que les alphas avec qui ils avaient eu une aventure les rejetaient du fait qu'ils étaient pauvres maintenant, se moquant même de leur tempérament superficiel.

Par contre, ils plaignaient leur petit frère "si gentil, si honnête, et si tendre avec les démunis" au point que beaucoup d'alphas nobles se proposèrent de l'épouser malgré le fait qu'il n'eut plus autant d'argent mais Shigeru déclina les offres, préférant rester auprès de son père pour l'aider et même s'il était attristé de ce changement, il se disait que le bonheur pouvait bien exister sans fortune.

L'omega s'évertua donc à tenir leur nouvelle et modeste maison de campagne pendant que son père et ses trois frères alphas travaillèrent aux champs, se levant de bonne heure pour préparer le repas, faisant le ménage la matinée pour se consacrer à des activités plus calmes l'après-midi comme lire ses livres favoris ou bien broder tranquillement en fredonnant des chansons.

Il lui arrivait aussi de jouer du clavecin au grand dam de ses deux frères omegas : "Vraiment, je me demande pourquoi tu te consacres à des activités si futiles, Shigeru, rétorqua Akira, ce n'est pas avec ça que tu trouveras un alpha digne de ce nom.

\- Cela te rend encore plus sot que tu ne l'es déjà, renchérit Shinji en reniflant de mépris, comment peux-tu te contenter de cette situation si...Miséreuse?"

Shigeru ne disait rien et préférait se concentrer sur sa broderie. Contrairement à lui, Shinji et Akira faisaient la grasse matinée et se balladaient dans les environs à flaner ou sinon, ils se lamentaient sur le manque de faste dans leur vie ou sur la rusticité de leur maison. Hajime l'avait remarqué bien sûr et savait que de tous ses enfants omegas, Shigeru était, contrairement à ce que disaient Shinji et Akira, le plus intelligent des trois et le plus patient aussi pour supporter leurs moqueries.

Lui-même les auraient harangué sur leur comportement mais avec son travail de marchand à l'époque et la fatigue qui le gagnait lorsqu'il rentrait des champs avec ses trois fils alphas, il n'eut pas la force de le faire.

Un an plus tard, Hajime eut la chance de recevoir une lettre lui expliquant qu'une cargaison de ses marchandises de jadis étaient enfin arrivées à bon port. "Je retourne en ville voir de quoi il en retourne, déclara-t-il à ses enfants lorsqu'ils mangèrent à table, j'empocherai certainement une modique somme pour couvrir nos dépenses.

\- Qui sait?, s'enquit Shinji, peut-être qu'avec tout cet argent, on pourra retourner vivre en ville dans une demeure digne de ce nom.

\- Si c'est le cas, renchérit Akira en buvant un peu de vin, j'aimerai avoir de quoi nous mettre en valeur, Shinji et moi. La haute société ne nous accueillera pas avec ses guenilles.

\- Akira a raison, fit Shinji, il faut que nous soyons de nouveau prèsentables."

Autant Issei et Takahiro poussèrent un soupir exaspéré, autant Yuutarou regarda son frère Akira d'un air attristé. Des trois frères alphas, c'était lui qui était le plus proche d'Akira et voir son jeune frère grandir en un être aussi frivole le désola.

Shigeru, quant à lui, réfléchissait et se disait que ce n'était probablement pas avec l'argent que gagnerait son père que ses deux frères auraient ce qu'ils voulaient.

Après tout, le bâteau avait mis pas mal de temps à venir au port. Il devait y avoir un problème. "Shigeru, tu ne veux rien?" La voix de son père le tira de ses pensées : "Tu disais, père?, demanda-t-il distraitement en ignorant le ricanement d'Akira.

\- Tu ne m'as rien demandé contrairement à tes frères, constata Hajime bien que cela ne fut pas une critique, désires-tu quelque chose?"

Shigeru jeta un oeil sur Shinji et Akira. S'il disait qu'il ne voulait rien, ses deux frères le critiqueraient encore en déclarant qu'il faisait son interessant. Autant choisir quelque chose de beau, de transportable et surtout de peu onéreux. "Une rose me suffira, père, répondit-il avant de débarasser les couverts.

Hajime garda donc cette requête en pensée.

Une requête anodine mais qui lui ferait courir un grave danger.

Le marchand partit donc en ville le lendemain, laissant le soin de la maison à ses enfants. C'était l'hiver et le froid glacial dehors le rendit réticent à l'idée d'y aller mais il voulut faire plaisir à ses enfants.

Hajime partit donc en direction de la ville où il eut une mauvaise nouvelle. La plupart de ses marchandises furent classées comme étant de la contrebande et il gagna beaucoup moins que prévu. L'alpha acheta donc quelques articles pour contenter Akira et Shinji, ses fils alphas l'ayant convaincu de ne rien leur acheter.

"Nous avons déjà ce que nous avons besoin à la maison, lui avait gentiment déclaré Issei tandis que Yuutarou et Takahiro avaient renchérit en hochant la tête. Par contre, il fut chagriné de ne pas avoir pu acheter de rose à Shigeru. Son fils cadet lui en tiendrait probablement pas rigueur mais cela l'attristait quand même de ne rien lui offrir.

Comme il n'eut que peu d'argent pour retourner chez lui, Hajime devait retourner à la campagne à cheval au lieu de prendre une calèche. L'alpha fut donc obligé de passer par la forêt pour rentrer.

Les bois furent bien sombres.

Les loups hurlaient au loin.

Le froid hivernal engourdissait ses bras qui tinrent les rênes de son cheval.

Le vent et la pluie enneigée gênait sa monture qui eut du mal à avancer.

La nuit assombrissait son champ de vision.

 _Il faut que je me dépêche au plus vite avant que les loups n'arrivent dans les bois._

Cependant, il ne parvint pas à sortir de ce labyrinthe surtout que le vent souffla plus fort et que la pluie devint averse.

 _Comment faire maintenant?_

Hajime eut néanmoins la chance de trouver la sortie et tomber sur un grand et magnifique palais illuminé bien que les pièces semblaient vide de l'extérieur. _Etrange_. Après avoir découvert une étable où poser son cheval, l'alpha y entra bien que personne n'avait répondu lorsqu'il frappa à la porte. La salle de réception y était grande et luxueuse, avec ses boiseries et sa lumière tamisée émanant des bougies. Pourtant tout semblait bien vide et silencieux.

Hajime posa ses affaires trempées près de la cheminée afin de les sécher et découvrit à sa grande surprise que la table avait été dressée et servie avec un ragout de viande présent dans une assiette creuse. Comme si quelqu'un avait attendu son arrivée. Il ne niait pas que la faim le taraudait donc il s'installa à table et mangea de bon coeur, trouvant le plat bien succulent tout en espérant que personne dans cette demeure lui en voudrait pour cet écart.

La fatigue le gagna peu de temps après, le trajet ayant été rude. Hajime chercha donc une chambre dans une des ailes du chateau et en trouva une bien accueillante avec un lit bien douillet. Il s'écroula dessus, épuisé par le voyage, sans remarquer les mains qui le déshabillèrent et le bordèrent tendrement ensuite.

Hajime fut ainsi bercé dans son sommeil par une douce odeur de pervenche.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva en s'étirant et remit ses habits qui avaient séchés près de la cheminée. Je ne me souviens pas m'être déshabillé hier. De toute façon, l'alpha était remis d'aplomb et il allait donc pouvoir repartir.

Hajime repartit dans la salle de réception reprendre le reste de ses affaires et en profita pour regarder le paysage depuis une des grandes fenêtres qui illuminaient la salle des rayons matinaux du soleil.

La neige avait légèrement fondu et il put voir une roseraie très bien entretenue près du portail d'entrée. Je vais pouvoir en cueillir une à Shigeru. "En tous cas, si j'ai pu trouver ce lieu et de m'y reposer loin des loups grace à une bonne fée, déclara-t-il en contemplant le paysage, je tiens à la remercier."

La fragrance de pervenche qu'il avait senti de nouveau hier flottait de nouveau dans l'air, suivi d'une voix douce et feutrée qui murmura à son oreille :"Et moi, je vous prie de me pardonner."

Hajime se retourna et ne vit personne. Le léger parfum fleuri ayant disparu aussi vite qu'une flamme vacillante. Ce palais serait-il hanté?

Cela expliquerait bien des choses.

Néanmoins, il préféra de ne pas se focaliser là-dessus, ses enfants attendant son retour. Le marchand sortit ensuite et scella son cheval qui se reposait dans l'étable pour se diriger enfin à la sortie non sans avoir cueilli une des magnifiques roses d'un beau rouge vermillon. Elle plaira à Shige...

...Le portail se referma subitement.

 _Que...?_

Un grognement fut émis derrière lui, un feulement féroce d'une bête sauvage qui fit cabrer son cheval.

Hajime se retouna lentement pour croiser un regard doré d'une grande colère. Une créature se tint devant lui, un être hybride dont le visage rappelait un loup au pelage fauve dont la crinière blonde évoquait cependant un lion. Même si ce monstre et lui avaient à peu près la même taille, le marchand fut quand même intimidé par sa force écrasante.

 _Et cette odeur d'intimidation...C'est un alpha comme moi_.

"Comment oses-tu me voler après que je t'ai recueilli dans ma demeure?, gronda d'une voix caverneuse la créature, que Hajime nomma secrètement la Bête, c'est bien ingrat de ta part." Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire désabusé, dévoilant des crocs acérés."Tu me le paieras de ta vie."

Hajime tréssaillit, la première chose qu'il eut en tête fut sa famille. L'alpha ne souhaitait pas que ses enfants pleurent sa mort, surtout qu'ils vivaient maintenant dans des conditions si modestes par sa faute. "Ecoutez, déclara-t-il dans l'espoir que le maitre de ces lieux fasse preuve de clémence à son égard, je ne voulais pas vous voler, je souhaitais juste cueillir cette rose pour un de mes enfants et..."

Ainsi donc, ce voleur avait des enfants. "Quel âge ont tes enfants et de quelle classe appartiennent-ils?", demanda soudainement la Bête.

\- Ils sont tous dans la fleur de l'âge, répondit Hajime, trois sont des alphas et trois sont des omegas.

\- Alors je souhaite la vie d'un de tes enfants omegas en échange de la tienne en guise de compensation."

Le portail s'ouvrit devant lui. "Maintenant, va."

Hajime prit son cheval et le franchit, attristé par le sacrifice qu'il devait faire. Allait-il au moins avoir la force de laisser un de ses fils omegas partir pour mourir entre les crocs de cette créature? Shinji et Akira avaient certes des défauts mais cela ne l'empêchaient de les aimer en tant que père, et Shigeru...

Des effluves de pervenche lui parvinrent encore, le réconfortant en un tendre message silencieux.

 _Tout ira bien._

Hajime se demandait à qui cette odeur appartenait, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être charmé malgré lui mais l'inquiétude pour ses enfants fut plus grande. Il se hâta donc de retouner chez lui.

La réaction de ses enfants passèrent de l'effarement à la consternation. Shinji et Akira lancèrent à Shigeru un seul et même regard accusateur. "Tout ça, c'est à cause de ta stupie demande, Shigeru."rétorqua Akira.

L'interessé baissa les yeux, le coeur pris par la honte et de culpabilité. Akira avait raison, tout était de sa faute. "J'irai avec toi, père, déclara-t-il, tu auras la vie sauve puisque je vais prendre ta plac...

\- ...Hors de question Shigeru, coupa Takahiro, Issei, Yuutarou et moi irons au chateau armés de nos fusils et nous tueront ce monstre quitte à mourir avec lui.

\- Arrêtez de dire des bêtises, gronda Hajime, cette bête est trop puissante pour vous et vous avez votre avenir devant vous, ce qui n'est plus mon cas. J'irai.

\- Père, insista Shigeru en le prenant par les épaules pour le rassurer, j'irai avec toi. Tout est arrivé par ma faute et je me dois de faire amende honorable. Alors, c'est moi qui me dévouerai."

Hajime et ses trois frères alpha le regardèrent avec tristesse. Le marchand poussa un soupir résigné. Il se trouvait bien égoiste maintenant depuis qu'il leur avait caché quelque chose à tous. L'alpha regarda tour à tour ses trois fils omegas avant de demander à Shigeru de venir avec lui. De tous ses fils omegas, ce fut le plus modeste et le plus gentil qui devait subir cette épreuve.

Shigeru se demandait pourquoi son père l'avait amené dans sa chambre quand il vit celui-ci sortir un coffre rempli d'or de l'armoire. " J'ai économisé un peu avant notre départ, expliqua-t-il, nous aurions pu revenir en ville avec mais je ne voulais pas céder aux caprices de Shinji et d'Akira. Et puis, Takahiro, Issei, Yuutarou et toi semblez vous plaire ici. A la base, je comptais vous donner cet argent en cas de coups durs mais..., il soupira tristement, cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant, surtout que tu te sacrifies pour moi. Tout l'or du monde ne vaudra pas la vie de mes enfants.

\- Justement père, déclara Shigeru, deux alphas fortunés sont venus pendant ton absence. Ils souhaitaient avoir la main de Shinji et d'Akira." Il le serra dans ses bras. "Père, même si je ne suis plus de ce monde, préoccupez-vous du bonheur de mes frères, c'est ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux, que toute ma famille soit heureuse."

Hajime sentit les larmes couler de ses yeux. Tous ses enfants étaient chers à son coeur mais personne ne pourrait remplacer ni la bonté, ni la générosité de Shigeru. Cependant, il ferait ce que son fils lui demanderait.

L'omega relacha son étreinte et retourna ensuite dans sa chambre après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son père tout en pensant à ce qui allait lui arriver. Il allait mourir, c'était certain mais si son père et tous ses frères allaient bien, c'était ce qui comptait. Shigeru s'allongea alors dans son lit et s'endormit dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Tous ses frères le supplièrent à rester ici bien que cela fut impossible, même Shinji et Akira pleuraient son départ à son grand étonnement. "Je n'ai pas le choix, leur déclara Shigeru d'un ton résigné, promettez-moi d'être heureux."

Yuutarou ne put retenir ses larmes : "On le sera, Shigeru, je te le promets."

Hajime sentit sa résolution vaciller en regardant ce triste spectacle mais le regard déterminé de Shigeru le dissuada de le convaincre de rester à la maison.

Tous deux partirent donc en direction du domaine de la Bête et marchèrent dans les bois silencieusement jusqu'à arriver le soir devant le palais illuminé qui subjuga Shigeru par sa splendeur avant de trembler devant la créature effrayante qui se tint devant eux. "Est-ce lui l'omega que tu m'envoies?, demanda la Bête. Il avait senti une odeur bien attirante qui l'avait fait sortir de son domaine.

Hajime opina de la tête avec résignation tandis que le monstre renifla le cou de l'omega qu'il jugeait fort beau. "Tu sens bon la rose, sussura la créature en un murmure appréciateur, l'odeur est même plus délicate que celles de ma roseraie. Elle me plait." Shigeru trembla encore plus que Hajime serra les poings pour éviter de frapper ce monstre. Cela l'énervait d'être aussi impuissant. "Vous resterez dans mon palais ce soir.", poursuivit la Bête à l'adresse du marchand.

Shigeru et son père furent surpris par tant de mansuétude. Ils pensèrent que la créature allait prendre l'omega aussitôt qu'il aurait franchi les portes du palais, laissant Hajime dehors sans même qu'il eut le temps de faire ses adieux. La Bête les invita à table qui fut dressée pour deux personnes et tous deux mangèrent copieusement ce qui rendit Shigeru bien méfiant. _Veut-il m'engraisser pour mieux me manger?_

"Es-tu venu ici de ton plein gré?"

L'omega brun sursauta en entendant grogner la voix caverneuse de la Bête. Pourquoi lui demandait-il si son père l'avait forcé à venir? S'inquiétait-il pour lui?

Les yeux dorés du monstre lui lancèrent un regard qui lui intimait de lui dire la vérité. "Oui", répondit-il d'une voix tremblante. Il ne pouvait pas nier que la Bête lui faisait peur.

\- Je te remercie alors de ta gentillesse, déclara la Bête avant de déclarer à Hajime, comme convenu ton fils restera avec moi au palais mais tu devras partir demain dans la matinée et ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, omega.

\- Je me nomme Shigeru, se présenta le brun.

La Bête le fixa un moment sans mot dire. Shigeru. Un bien joli prénom pour quelqu'un qui l'attirait grandement et le charmait par sa douceur innocente qui émanait de son attitude réservée bien qu'effrayée mais qui ne le serait pas en le voyant? Qui sait, peut-être qu'avec lui, cela marcherait.

Hajime regarda la créature partir et le trouva bien étrange. Une chose était sure, il ne mangerait pas son fils. Par contre, cela l'inquiéta doublement car il ignorait son véritable but et comme c'était un alpha, cela l'angoissa encore plus pour son enfant. " J'hésite vraiment à te faire partir de là.

\- J'ai fait mon choix, père, fit Shigeru d'un ton sans appel. Il devait réparer la faute que son père avait commise à cause de lui, point final.

Ils finirent de manger et tous deux partirent dans les quartiers où se trouvaient les chambres. Hajime prit celle où il avait dormi la première fois tandis que Shigeru prit la chambre d'à coté où il se déshabilla, prit des vêtements de nuit et s'assoupit dans un sommeil troublé.

 _Où suis-je?_

 _Shigeru s'éveilla dans une forêt dont les feuillages des arbres possédaient une douce nuance bleutée où scintillaient de temps à autre des petites lueurs dorées. Le cadre était enchanteur, apaisant, tout comme cette senteur de pervenche qu'il sentait. Je ne vois pourtant aucun omega. Le brun décida de s'asseoir contre un arbre et d'écouter le doux frémissement des feuilles qui le détendit. Etait-il mort? La créature l'avait-il dévoré sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte?_

 _"Je te remercie d'avoir accepté d'y aller."_

 _Shigeru se retourna pour découvrir assis à coté de lui un homme d'une grande beauté, aux cheveux et aux yeux marrons évoquant le chocolat, en train de lui adresser un sourire bienveillant : "Ta gentillesse sera récompensée, le rassura-t-il, et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ton père, je veillerai sur lui ainsi que sur tes frères."_

 _Cette odeur de pervenche...Cela vient de lui..."Qui êtes-v..?" Une bourrasque de feuilles bleues l'empêchèrent de parler, l'aveuglant par la même occasion._

Shigeru ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil commençait à poindre dans le ciel depuis la fenêtre de la chambre. L'omega s'assit en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Qui était l'homme de son rêve? De toute façon, aujourd'hui fut un triste jour pour lui car il devait se couper de la famille.

Pourtant, le rêve d'hier lui donnait espoir.

L'omega se leva donc et se vêtit avec des vêtements présents dans l'armoire. Les tissus utilisés sont de bonne facture. Son père l'attendit dans la salle de réception. La Bête n'était pas curieusement pas là pour le pousser à partir. Hajime n'osait plus regarder Shigeru dans les yeux, s'en voulant encore. "Je suis désolé, Shigeru.

\- J'ai fait un rêve étrange hier soir, le rassura le brun, un omega à l'odeur de pervenche m'a fait comprendre que tout ira bien."

Une odeur de pervenche, il a dit? Alors cette voix..."Quelque chose ne va pas, père?

\- Euh non ça va, répondit Hajime en essuyant les larmes du coin de l'oeil, je ne peux que te dire adieu, mon fils.

\- Adieu père, fit Shigeru en se retenant de pleurer, prenez soin de mes frères.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas."

Shigeru se retint de l'accompagner jusqu'au portail et le regarda à la place depuis la fenêtre avant de partir près de la cheminée présente dans la salle de réception pour fondre en larmes sous le regard attristé de la Bête qui l'observait discrètement. Le monstre réprima son envie de s'approcher de lui pour le réconforter et se dirigea à la place dans l'aile réservée aux invités où il usa de magie pour lui créer une chambre digne de ce nom.

Hajime regarda le palais une dernière fois et décida de se retourner en prenant son cheval quand il sentit deux bras l'étreindre doucement tout en se noyant de nouveau dans des effluves de pervenche. "Tout ira bien, Hajime, chuchota de nouveau cette voix si rassurante, Shigeru est entre de bonnes mains."

L'alpha sentit sa joue être effleurée d'un baiser et tourna sa tête afin de découvrir qui était cet inconnu quand l'étreinte se rompit au même temps que celui-ci disparut. Cela ne changeait pas au fait qu'il ne reverrait plus son fils et rien que cette pensée l'emplit de chagrin.

De toute façon, il tiendrait la promesse faite à Shigeru et veillerait sur ses autres enfants.

Tooru réapparut et regardait le marchand pénétrer dans la forêt avec son cheval depuis le portail. Il espérait que tout se passerait comme prévu mais il ne s'inquiéta pas là-dessus, Kyouken-chan avait beaucoup mûri durant ses années de solitude.

Malgré tout, cela le culpabilisait de faire souffrir ce pauvre Hajime. L'omega soupira. En tant que fée, il devait constamment veiller sur les têtes couronnées et les unir aux personnes qui leur étaient destinées. Il ne devait en aucun cas tomber amoureux de ses protégés et voilà qu'il s'amourachait du père alpha de l'âme-soeur de l'un d'entre eux.

"L'amour ne se commande pas, fit-il en soupirant mais tout d'abord il devait aider Shigeru et Kyouken-chan tout en veillant à ce que tout se passe bien entre eux deux.

Shigeru sécha ses larmes et décida de repartir dans ce qui serait maintenant sa chambre. Il ignorait encore à quelle sauce il allait être mangé, c'était le cas de le dire, ni quel sort lui réservait la Bête.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait décelé un parfum chez la créature lorsque celui-ci l'avait senti la première fois, une senteur résineuse et un peu cendrée, agréablement masculine, il pouvait dire.

Une odeur d'alpha.

Pourtant, cette créature ne semblait pas humaine.

Il en était là, à ses pensées en train de grimper les escaliers qu'un tintement lui parvint à ses oreilles. Celui-ci provenait de la chambre où il avait dormi. Tout d'abord, lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, Shigeru remarqua un écriteau où était marqué son prénom, puis en entrant dans la pièce, l'omega remarqua que celle-ci avait changé.

La chambre comprenait maintenant une grande bibliothèque proposant de nombreux livres, un clavecin, quelques partitions avec des compositions musicales et des paroles de chansons ainsi qu'un grand miroir près de l'armoire à vêtements. _On dirait que la Bête ne souhaite pas que je m'ennuie, c'est aimable de sa part._ Cela le touchait autant que cela l'intriguait.

Que voulait la Bête de lui si ce n'était pas le dévorer? Un livre d'or situé sur la banquette près de la fenêtre attira son attention. Il y était écrit : "Souhaitez, commander, vous êtes la reine de ces lieux."

Reine? N'est-ce pas un peu excessif? C'est vrai que je suis enfermé dans un palais mais quand même...

Souhaitez, commandez...Tout ce que souhaitait Shigeru était de retourner auprès de sa famille. "Si je pouvais au moins les voir, dit-il à voix haute, père doit être rentré à la maison maintenant." Le miroir les montra à sa grande surprise.

En s'approchant de lui, Shigeru vit son père et ses trois frères alphas vaquer à leurs occupations dans les champs mais vit que leurs coeurs n'y étaient pas, puis, cette triste image se floutta pour laisser place à ses deux frères Shinji et Akira qui eux, étaient satisfaits de sa disparition et ne pensaient qu'à leurs mariages respectifs et au luxe que cela apporterait à leurs vies.

Shigeru soupira. Ainsi les larmes qu'ils avaient versé à son départ étaient fausses. Il avait toujours admiré la beauté d'Akira et l'assurance de Shinji, voulant prendre exemple sur eux mais ses frères omegas l'avaient toujours rejeté, prétextant sa bêtise ou sa beauté d'jne banalité affligeante. Takahiro et Issei l'avaient rassuré en lui disant qu'ils étaient comme ça par jalousie et Yuutarou avait essayé de tempérer Akira afin qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mal.

Cependant, Shigeru les pardonnait toujours. Parce qu'ils étaient ses frères et ce même si leur père le grondait gentiment en lui demandant de ne pas se laisser faire tout en le félicitant de sa patience.

Sa famille lui manquait.

"Mais ce n'est pas le moment de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, se reprit-il, allons plutôt voir quelles merveilles renferment cette bibliothèque." Il se dirigea ensuite vers les étagères pour établir sa liste de lecture. Il se dit aussi que la Bete était bien gentil pour le laisser voir sa famille de cette manière et cela le rendit encore plus confus concernant les intentions de celle-ci.

Le soir était tombé quand la Bête s'affairait dans la cuisine et prépara le diner pour Shigeru. Le fait d'avoir été sans domestiques si longtemps lui avait appris à être indépendant, faisant tout par lui-même. Il partait à la chasse tôt le matin pour ramener du gibier, faisait ses propres légumes dans le potager derrière le palais et entretenait jalousement sa roseraie. Kentarou avait toujours aimé leur parfum délicat et maintenant, l'odeur de Shigeru lui évoquait ces fleurs qu'il appréciait tant.

L'omega le charmait beaucoup, il avait l'air aussi d'une grande bonté et d'une grande gentillesse mais comment allait-il le courtiser? Kentarou se savait déjà mal parti : vu la manière dont il l'avait amené au palais et la façon dont il avait traité son père.

 _J'ai encore agi de manière stupide_ , il eut un sourire désabusé, _cela colle bien à mon apparence de monstre._

Peu de temps après, Shigeru descendit dans la salle à manger et fut encore surpris de voir la table servie, d'une manière bien élégante d'ailleurs. Il avait entendu des bruits de verre et de porcelaine pendant qu'il furetait dans le chateau, qu'il trouva magnifique d'ailleurs avec ses draperies somptueuses et ses boiseries contrastant avec la blancheur des murs.

L'omega se demandait aussi comment le maitre de ses lieux faisait pour y vivre seul. Il n'avait croisé aucun domestique. Peut-être est-ce pour cette raison qu'il me veut auprès de lui.

Shigeru se mit à table et savoura le civet très gouteux. La viande de lapin fondit sous sa langue, c'était délicieux. "Puis-je m'asseoir auprès de toi?" L'omega s'arrêta de manger en voyant la Bête debout à coté de lui. S'il trouvait son odeur plaisante, son apparence continuait à l'effrayer. "Bien sûr, vous êtes le maitre de ce palais, après tout.

\- Tu l'es tout autant que moi, déclara la Bête en s'asseyant à coté de lui, mais si cela te dérange, dis-le moi et je partirai." Sa mine se rembrunit en lui demandant ensuite : "Dis-le moi franchement, je suis laid à tes yeux, n'est-ce pas?

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de mentir, répondit l'omega en lui adressant un regard désolé, mais il est vrai que vous me faites très peur. Je trouve aussi que vous faites preuve d'une grande gentillesse à mon égard et je vous en remercie. Par contre, avez-vous un nom? Je trouve que le surnom de la Bête est trop réducteur à mon goût."

La créature regarda distraitement le ciel nocturne, un petit sourire flottant sur ses babines. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu de vraies conversations avec quelqu'un? Trop longtemps.

La franchise de Shigeru lui fit du bien aussi même si cela le blessait un peu. Cela dit, il ne lui en tint pas rigueur vu que c'était tout à fait normal que l'omega pensait ainsi. Après tout, il était devenu un monstre extéroeurement tout comme il l'avait été interieurement. "C'est Kentarou, répondit-il d'un ton résigné, bien que le surnom de la Bête me va à merveille, je suis un monstre et bien stupide de surcroit.

\- Les gens stupides ne reconnaissent pas leur bêtise, le rassura Shigeru en avalant une bouchée, vous ne l'êtes donc pas.

\- C'est très gentil de ta part mais je continue à penser le contraire, s'attrista Kentarou, le civet est à ton gout? Je serai fort déçu s'il ne te plaisait pas. Je l'ai préparé de mes mains.

\- Il est délicieux, merci, répondit Shigeru en s'essuyant les lèvres à l'aide d'un mouchoir, et puis, vous venez de démontrer encore une fois votre gentillesse, poursuivit-il en posant ses mains sur celles velues de Kentarou, j'ai déjà rencontré des personnes belles d'apparence mais sans coeur et vous me paraissez moins effrayant maintenant depuis que vous faites preuve de tant de bonté. De plus, je trouve votre odeur fort rassurante."

Kentarou ne sut plus que dire face à tant de compassion. La senteur de rose émanant de l'omega devant lui le réconfortait et la créature fut tentée de lui proposer de devenir son compagnon mais pas maintenant. Il ne souhaitait pas briser la confiance qu'ils commencèrent à instaurer entre eux.

De plus, Shigeru ne connaissait pas son histoire, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était devenu ainsi et la malédiction fit qu'il ne devait en aucun cas lui dire."Je te remercie, Shigeru, murmura-t-il, tes mots me touchent.

\- Vous pouvez me tenir compagnie, si vous le souhaitez, lui proposa alors l'omega, vous semblez bien seul ici."

Kentarou devint encore plus amoureux de cet être si gentil.


	2. Chapter 2

Les jours passèrent et Shigeru fit davantage connaissance avec Kentarou. Celui-ci venait le voir le soir dans la bibliothèque où ils discutèrent agréablement au sujet dss livres que l'omega avaient lu, il lui arrivait aussi de l''écouter jouer du clavecin ou de l'entendre chanter.

La créature appréciait de plus en plus sa compagnie à ses cotés et souhaitait plus que tout qu'il reste auprès de lui, à ses cotés et que ses sentiments devinrent réciproques. Trois mois s'étaient écoulés lorsqu'il lui fit sa proposition. Ils étaient en train de bavarder tranquillement au coin du feu dans un des salons du château. "Veux-tu m'épouser, Shigeru?"

L'omega eut un temps d'arrêt et fixa un moment le feu sans mot dire. Shigeru aimait beaucoup Kentarou, sa générosité et sa prévenance, son coté un peu rustre aussi qu'il trouvait touchant mais son apparence continuait à lui provoquait encore de l'effroi.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les mains velues pourvues de griffes, des mains capable d'entailler sa peau. "Je suis dans l'obligation de refuser, Kentarou. Je péfère être franc avec vous plutôt que de vous bercer d'illusions en vous disant oui mais je peux vous donner mon amitié."

Kentarou eut mal face à ce rejet mais au moins, l'omega voulait quand même être son ami, il se contenterait de ça. Il préférait entretenir une relation amicale avec celui qu'il aimait que de se voir rejeter totalement par lui. Après tout, avec ce qui s'était passé et son apparence actuelle qui en était le résultat, ce n'était que justice.

"Je ne peux t'en vouloir de ton refus, je le mérite après tout mais promets-moi au moins de toujours rester à mes cotés, lui demanda-t-il alors, de ne jamais me quitter. Je t'aime et je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir auprès de moi."

Shigeru regarda les iris dorés qui l'imporaient et se rembrunit. Il lui était arrivé d'observer sa famille dans le miroir de sa chambre afin de voir comment ils allaient tous et son père dépérissait à vue d'oeil, se sentant coupable de sa disparition.

Ses frères alphas étaient partis pour participer à l'effort de guerre et ses deux frères omegas vivaient maintenant avec leurs maris donc il était très seul. "Je ne peux rien te promettre là-dessus, Kentarou mais je souhaite revoir mon père, Kentarou, s'enquérit Shigeru auprès du maitre du chateau, il est très seul en ce moment et cela m'attriste de le voir souffrir ainsi."

Kentarou soupira avant d'émettre un rire amer. Ainsi c'était donc ça que son parrain avait voulut lui faire comprendre, l'amour désinteressé. C'était une belle émotion, belle mais terriblement douloureuse pour lui : "Alors soit, tu retourneras auprès de ton père le lendemain, déclara Kentarou, je préfère te voir sourire que de te priver de ton bonheur."

Shigeru sentit l'odeur résineuse de Kentarou se disperser suite à cette déclaration. "Je vous fais la promesse de revenir dans huit jours, le rassura l'omega. Il eut un pincement au coeur en s'imaginant loin de lui.

\- Tu y seras demain matin et souviens-toi de ta promesse, déclara Kentarou, si tu veux revenir, pose ta bague sur la table de chevet dès que tu dormiras."

Shigeru regarda l'anneau qui ornait son annulaire. Kentarou le lui avait offert en tant que gage de son amour et en aussi pour attester qu'il était la reine du château bien qu'il trouvait le terme de reine un peu excessif. "Bien, et merci infiniment." Kentarou sentit son coeur fondre face à ce sourire de gratitude si doux.

Cependant, Shigeru eut ses chaleurs le soir précédent son départ. Cela ne l'étonna pas vu que trois mois s'étaient passés depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait eues mais lorsque la fièvre le prit, il fut gagné par l'appréhension. Kentarou possédait l'odeur d'un alpha, et cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait être en état du rut.

Une forte odeur boisée de séduction flottait depuis la porte de sa chambre. L'omega eut soudainement peur que son ami vienne dans la pièce le marquer de force tout en sachant qu'il serait impuissant tant la fièvre qui s'empara de lui l'affaiblissait. A son grand soulagement, Kentarou resta près de la porte sans rien faire.

Celui-ci était assis, adossé contre la porte de la chambre de l'omega, se maitrisait tant bien que mal en humant les effluves de rose devenus plus denses. Cette senteur l'envoutait, le rendant fou de désir pour Shigeru mais il tint bon, pensant avant tout à celui qu'il aimait et ne souhaitant lui faire aucun mal. Kentarou réussit à se lever dès que l'odeur des chaleurs fut moins persistante et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, Shigeru fut étonné de se réveiller dans une autre chambre, celle qu'il avait occupé lorsqu'il habitait encore avec son père et ses frères. "Je suis donc de retour." Il s'assit sur le lit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme brun de son rêve à l'odeur de pervenche : "Eh bien, te voilà de retour, Shigeru, lui dit-il joyeusement, j'en déduis que Kyouken-chan t'a laissé partir? Il doit être sacrément mordu. C'est bien, cela dit.

\- Mais..Mais vous êtes..., bafouilla Shigeru. Et qui est Kyouken-chan? Parlerait-il de Kentarou, par hasard?

-...Juste un honorable serviteur travaillant pour ton père, répondit l'inconnu en lui adressant un sourire pétillant, par contre, tu ne vas pas voir ton père imbibé de l'odeur de tes chaleurs et je me nomme Tooru."

 _Ainsi donc, il s'appelle Tooru._ "Euh mon père va bien?

\- Oui, Hajime est en train de dormir comme une souche, en ce moment même. Il faut dire qu'il n' a pas mal travaillé, un vrai bucheur. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, le tranquilisa Tooru en enlevant les draps, je vais te faire couler un bain.

\- Mais je n'ai rien pour me chang..." Un coffre apparut à son coté de son lit. "Mais, qu'est-ce que...?" Shigeru l'ouvrit pour découvrir des vêtements d'excellentes factures ainsi qu'une bourse remplie de joyaux et de pièces d'or. "Eh bien, s'étonna-t-il en sortant les affaires du coffre ainsi que la bourse, je suis gâté. Merci, Kentarou, déclara-t-il, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, je donnerai l'or à mon père."

L'omega prit ensuite les vêtements les moins luxueux et tendit les autres à Tooru : "Tenez, je les donnerai à mes frères." Ceux-ci disparurent de ses mains aussitôt qu'il eut prononcés ces mots. "Quelque chose me dit que ton ami souhaite que tu gardes ces vêtements pour toi, fit Tooru d'un ton mutin, allez, il est temps de te laver. Je réveillerai Hajime pendant que tu feras ta toilette."

Hajime s'éveilla de son sommeil en sentant un souffle tentateur sur son oreille suivi d'un doux baiser sur la joue. "Il est temps de se lever, Hajime, chuchota une voix malicieuse. Le marchand ouvrit les yeux et croisant des prunelles chocolat bien enjouées et un sourire un brin enjoleur. L'alpha lui rendit son sourire avant de s'asseoir. Tooru s'était proposé de travailler en tant que son domestique peu de temps après le départ de ses trois fils ainés pour l'armée.

Il était seul et son coeur était encore rongé par la culpabilité mais la venue de cet omega lui avait donné un peu de joie depuis qu'il lui avait confié ce qui était arrivé à son fils cadet. Certes, Tooru pouvait être agaçant des fois mais il tenait le coup grâce à lui et son soutien. Hajime se demandait d'ailleurs souvent quel lien ce dernier pouvait avoir avec la Bête.

L'alpha se souvint encore de l'enivrante odeur de pervenche similaire à celle que possédait son domestique et le son de sa voix, tellement semblable à celle qu'il avait entendu le jour où il avait laissé Shigeru au palais. A chaque fois qu'il lui posait la question, Tooru éludait gentiment le sujet, ce qui l'agaçait. La voix guillerette de celui-ci le tira de ses réflexions : "Lève-toi, Hajime, il y a une surprise qui t'attend.

\- Je me demande bien de quoi il s'agit, le taquina Hajime en s'asseyant pour ensuite le prendre par la taille, n'essaierais-tu pas de me tenter dès le matin?

\- Pas cette fois-ci, lui répondit Tooru en riant légèrement, il s'agit de quelqu'un qui est passé te voir."

Hajime eut un temps d'arrêt en humant une légère senteur de rose. "Ne me dis pas que..." Il se leva précipitemment et courut jusqu'à la chambre pour voir Shigeru en train de s'habiller. L'omega avait fini de se laver vite fait (il préférait économiser l'eau pour éviter d'en gaspiller) et venait de fermer sa tunique en soie bleue turquoise. "Père, me voic..." Il fut coupé par ce dernier qui l'étreignit : "Je suis si heureux de te revoir mon fils. Je pensais que la Bête t'avait tuée.

\- Kentarou n'est pas aussi méchant que tu le crois, le rassura Shigeru en relâchant son étreinte, il m'a même donné un peu d'or, poursuivit-il en lui tendant la bourse, tiens, cela te permettra de couvrir les dépenses. Par contre, je lui ai promis de ne rester que huit jours.

\- C'est amplement suffisant pour profiter de ta présence, déclara Hajime en lui tapotant l'épaule, je vais prévenir Akira et Shinji de ton retour."

Autant Shigeru fut content à l'idée de revoir ses frères qui devaient être heureux dans leurs mariages, autant Tooru, qui observait le père et son fils depuis le seuil de la chambre émit des réserves. Ces deux omegas pourris gâtés lui rappelaient Kyouken-chan à l'époque où il n'était qu'un prince arrogant et superficiel. De toute façon, il les tiendrait à l'oeil quand ils viendraient.

Shinji et Akira vinrent donc le soir avec leurs maris et furent surpris de voir leur frère si richement vêtu. Cela les rendit encore plus envieux, cependant ils furent très curieux de savoir comment la Bête le traitait. Ils en profitèrent donc d'en discuter avec lui la nuit tombée dans la chambre d'Akira. "Nous sommes si heureux de te voir mon frère, minauda Akira avec hypocrisie, nous étions inquiets, tu sais?

\- Tout va bien, Akira, le réconforta Shigeru, et vous, comment se passe votre mariage?

\- Mon mari est beau mais c'est un vrai narcissique, se plaignit Akira, j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur avec lui.

\- Le mien est très intelligent mais il est incroyablement hautain, s'attrista Shinji, il me rabaisse tout le temps d'ailleurs."

Shigeru fut peiné pour eux deux. Ses frères avaient toujours rêvé de faire un mariage heureux et cela le rendit triste de voir que ce ne fut pas le cas. "Et toi, Shigeru?, lui demanda Akira, la Bête ne te mène pas la vie dure?

\- Non, il est très courtois à mon égard et il ne m'a jamais fait de mal, lui répondit Shigeru qui eut un doux sourire en se remémorant des doux moments qu'il avait passés avec Kentarou, je suis très heureux de ma condition. D'ailleurs, je dois retourner là-bas dans huit jours. Je lui ai promis.

\- Je vois, fit Akira d'une voix anormalement basse venant de sa part avant de faire semblant de bailler, il se fait tard.

\- Je retourne dans ma chambre, déclara alors Shigeru en se levant de la banquette où son frère avait l'habitude d'accueillir ses invités, bonne nuit à tous les deux.

\- Oui, bonne nuit. Comment un être aussi stupide que lui peut être plus heureux que nous?, maugréa-t-il après que son frère fut parti, ce n'est pas juste.

\- Mais qu'allons-nous faire, Akira?, s'enquit Shinji, Shigeru part dans huit jours.

\- Justement, répondit sournoisement son frère, nous allons occuper Shigeru assez longtemps pour qu'il dépasse la période imposée par la Bête. Ainsi, le monstre lui en voudra et se débarassera de lui.

\- Très judicieux, mon frère, le félicita Shinji. Il avait toujours admiré Akira poir sa vivacité d'esprit et il le suivrait dans ses démarches.

Les deux frères restèrent ensuite auprès de Shigeru durant les huit jours qui suivirent, se comportant comme des frères modèles avec lui, simulant la joie et dissimulant leur jalousie. Hajime fut content de les voir aussi gentils avec leur petit frère bien qu'il se méfia un peu.

L'omega fut aussi heureux de revoir Issei, Takahiro et Yuutarou saufs quand ils revinrent à la maison, la guerre étant terminée. Les trois frères alphas décidèrent donc de profiter de sa présence jusqu'à son départ.

Lorsque Shigeru annonça à sa famille qu'il dut partir la veille au soir, Akira et Shinji firent semblant d'être tellement désespérés que le frère cadet, ne pouvant refuser, se résigna à rester encore auprès d'eux une semaine supplémentaire et secrétement heureux que ceux-ci ne le détestèrent plus.

Tooru avait découvert le pot aux roses bien entendu mais lorsqu'il s'apprêta à prévenir Shigeru dans sa chambre pour Kentarou et lui avouer la vérité, ses chaleurs se déclarèrent. "Et mince, maugréa-t-il en s'agenouillant face à la fièvre qui commençait à monter, même si je suis un être féérique, je reste un omega, malgré tout.

\- Tout va bien, Tooru?"

La main d'Hajime sur son épaule, ainsi que son odeur mentholée le calmèrent légèrement. "Je suis en chaleurs et je crains que, si tu t'occupes de moi, tu auras un septième enfant et puis tu as certainement marqué ton ancien compagnon, non?"

Hajime couva Tooru d'un regard tendre. "Mon précédent mariage était un mariage de convenance organisée par ma famille. Mon ex-femme m'a demandé de ne pas la marquer et cela ne l'a pas empêchée d'avoir six enfants, bien que je doute qu'ils soient tous de moi vu qu'elle collectionnait les conquêtes, il le porta comme une mariée, elle m'a quittée en me laissant seul avec nos fils quand elle a trouvé quelqu'un dont elle était tombée amoureuse. En tous cas, si tu souhaites que je te marque, cela sera avec grand plaisir et puis, élever un enfant à tes cotés me plairait beaucoup. Je t'aime, Tooru.

\- J'en serai plus qu honoré, Hajime, lui murmura Tooru en se laissant aller contre lui, je suis tout à toi."

Hajime le porta jusque dans leur chambre où il le posa doucement sur le lit et le déshabilla pour découvrir un corps dénudé splendide, une peau crémeuse alléchante et..."Des ailes?" L'omega sourit au regard abasourdi d'Hajime qui s'étonna de voir des ailes de libellule d'un joli bleu irisé à plat derrière le dos du plus grand : "Qui es-tu, Tooru?" Un doigt tendrement posé sur ses lèvres le fit taire.

\- Je te le dirai bientôt, Hajime, répondit Tooru dont les joues viraient à l'écarlate et ses yeux devenant turquoises, mais là... j'ai... besoin de... toi, haleta-t-il en écartant les jambes.

Hajime se dévêtit prestement et se colla à lui, posant ses lèvres contre celles de Tooru pour se mêler en un baiser passionné. L'odeur de pervenche de l'omega emplit la pièce s'unissant avec celle plus mentholée de l'alpha en même temps qu'il entra en lui. Tooru rempit le baiser en soupirant de bien-être : "C'est si bon de t'avoir en moi, Hajime, gémit ce dernier en souriant.

\- Et tu es bien chaud, Tooru, renchérit son amant en lui embrassant le bout du nez, je peux y aller?

\- Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir."

Hajime bougea alors les hanches, donna des coups de rein forts et puissants en gémissant d'une voix rauque. C'était bien doux et tellement étroit, son noeud enfla assez rapidement tellement c'était agréable d'être en Tooru. Celui-ci poussa des cris étouffés pour éviter d'alerter les enfants, s'accrocha aux draps face au plaisir qu'il ressentait en plongeant dans les magnifiques prunelles vertes qui le regardaient avec amour. Pour une fois, il voulut égoistement ne plus être une fée veillant sur les princes et princesses, seulement un simple omega vivant paisiblement auprès de son compagnon.

Hajime vit la peau de Tooru scintiller légèrement, des petites paillettes bleutées apparaissant le long de ses bras et de ses cotes. Il ne savait pas d'où il venait mais une chose était sûre, l'omega sous ses yeux qui le regardait amoureusement de ses iris devenus d'un bleu enchanteur l'avait ensorcelé. Sentant la jouissance venit, il nicha la tête au creux de son cou pour le mordre tout en se déversant en lui.

Un coup de butoir plus puissant fit jouir Tooru qui sombra aussitôt dans le sommeil face aux émotions intenses qu'il avait ressenti durant cette union. Hajime le contempla un moment avant de sombrer dans le sommeil à son tour avec l'étrange sentiment que tout irait bien bientôt.

Shigeru passa les jours suivant avec ses frères, se sentant coupable d'avoir failli à la promesse de Kentarou. Il écoutait distraitement Shinji et Akira se plaindre de nouveau de leurs maris, s'inquiétant de plus en plus pour la créature qui devait se terrer dans le château.

Kentarou lui manquait énormément, il souhaitait le revoir du fond de son coeur pour lui dire qu'il...Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. "Pourquoi pleures-tu, petit frère?, lui demanda Shinji bien qu'il s'en moquait éperdument.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Shigeru d'une voix tremblante ou du moins il niait la véritable raison. Shigeru eut la réponse une nuit, dans son sommeil, en rêvant d'un Kentarou assis au beau milieu de la roseraie, en train de se morfondre de son absence. Son odeur se dispersait de plus en plus.

" _Shigeru, grogna-t-il d'une voix désespérée, pourquoi m'as-tu trahi?_

 _\- Non, Kentarou, je ne t'ai pas trahi..._

 _-...Il ne me reste plus qu'à mourir, déclara Kentarou d'une voix lasse et résignée._

 _NON!_

Shigeru ouvrit subitement les yeux en pleurant : "J'ai été vraiment stupide, sanglota-t-il, j'ai fait souffrir Kentarou alors qu'il a toujours été bon avec moi. Peu importe s'il a l'apparence d'un monstre, son coeur si gentil vaut tout le reste et c'est le plus important. Je sais qu'avec lui, je ne serai pas malheureux comme mes frères, je...Je ne veux pas le perdre.

\- Alors, va le rejoindre."

Shigeru se retourna et vit Tooru sur le seuil de la porte qui lui adressa un doux sourire. "Kyouken-chan t'attend, Shigeru. Fais vite. Ton père et toute la famille vous rejoindront plus tard."

L'omega ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulut dire mais il hocha la tête en retirant sa bague pur la poser sur la table de chevet et sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve pour se réveiller dans sa chambre au château.

Kentarou contempla les roses qui s'étendaient le long de l'arcade au-dessus de lui malgré le fait qu'il fit nuit.

Shigeru n'était pas revenu après les huit jours convenus et depuis, il n'avait plus eu le coeur à rien, pas même de manger. Le capiteux parfum des roses lui évoquait son bien-aimé qui lui manquait cruellement. Il sentit son corps faiblir quand quelque chose d'humide tomba sur son museau. La Bête eut un faible sourire en entendant cette voix si chère à son coeur : "Shi...geru?" Je n'ai même plus la force de parler.

\- Pardonne...moi...Kentarou, sanglota Shigeru en l'entreignant contre lui, je ne...voulais pas te faire...souffrir.

\- Ce n'est pas... grave..., murmura faiblement Kentarou, j'ai pu te...revoir...une dernière...fois. C'est tout ce qui...m'importe."

L'odeur résineuse ne devint qu'une simple émanation..."Non!, cria Shigeru en serrant la Bête contre lui, Kentarou ne... meurt pas, je...Je t'aime et je veux...devenir ton compagnon. Je me fiche que tu aies...l'apparence d'un monstre, je veux toujours être à tes..., tiens la peau de Kentarou est devenue lisse, Kentarou?"

Une main effleura sa joue pour enlever tendrement les larmes du pouce, des yeux bien que possédant une lueur sauvage, le regardaient avec gratitude. L'enivrante odeur résineuse devint de nouveau plus dense, plus douce aussi, moins racée, elle semblait se mêler à sa propre senteur de rose. Shigeru fut immédiatement séduit par cet être à l'air renforgné, il le trouvait adorable à sa manière. L'omega n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quoique soit qu'il fut enlacé : "Merci d'avoir rompu la malédiction, Shigeru, murmura une voix rauque sans être caverneuse, et je t'aime aussi, du fond du coeur.

\- Je le sais déjà, déclara Shigeru en rendant son étreinte, et je m'en veux d'avoir répondu si tard. Mais pourquoi...?

\- Retournons au chateau afin que je te l'explique, répondit Kentarou en se dégageant doucement des bras de Shigeru pour se lever.

Shigeru prit la main qu'il lui tendit et découvrit avec étonnement qu'il fut plus grand que le blond. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant à cause de l'apparence intimidante de la Bête. En tous cas, il appréciait la chaleur de la main de Kentarou dans la sienne. Ils rentrèrent ainsi dans le palais et l'omega découvrit avec surprise une foule de domestiques qui saluèrent leur maitre. "Bienvenue, majesté, crièrent tous en coeur.

\- Majesté?, s'étonna Shigeru pendant que l'alpha fit une courbette en guise de salut avant de faire signe à ses serviteurs de vaquer à leurs occupations.

\- Je suis le roi de cette contrée, expliqua Kentarou, mais du temps où je n'en étais que le prince, j'étais un être froid, égoiste et superficiel. Le jour où j'ai succédé au trône, une vieil homme démuni est venu au palais demander asile, il baissa les yeux, encore honteux de son attitude, je l'ai rejeté en disant que le palais n'accueillait pas des personnes répugnantes dans son genre. Il se trouvait qu'il s'agissait d'un être féérique qui veillait sur moi à la demande de mes parents. Pour me punir, il m'a changé en monstre et m'a dit que je ne redeviendrai un être humain qu'à la condition que j'aime quelqu'un d'un amour sincère et que je me fasse aimer de cette personne en retour en dépit de mon apparence.

\- Et bien m'en a pris, Kyouken-chan, non seulement tu as réussi à ouvrir ton coeur mais tu as suffisamment mûri pour être un bon souverain."

Kentarou grogna à la vue de Tooru tandis que Shigeru fut non seulement étonné de le voir en compagnie de ses frères et de son père mais surtout de voir qu'il eut des ailes de libellule translucides : "Tu vois que ta gentillesse a été récompensée.

\- Alors la fée...

\- Oui, c'était moi, déclara fièrement Tooru, quoique maintenant j'ai décidé de prendre ma retraite, continua-t-il en regardant tendrement Hajime qui lui sourit à son tour, mais avant..."

Il se dirigea vers Shinji et Akira qui reculèrent face au regard sévère qu'il leur jetait : "Vu que vous deux, vous jugez sur l'apparence et que vous avez abusé de la gentillesse de votre frère pour le rendre malheureux, vous méritez une petite punition, Tooru claqua des doigts et les métamorphosa en statues de pierre, vous resterez de jolies statues décoratives le temps que vous méditez sur vos actions. Vous n'en serez libérés que lorsque vous deviendrez honnêtes et je ne fais pas ça en tant que fée mais en tant que beau-père.

\- Merci beaucoup Tooru, le gratifia Hajime en lui prenant la main, je crains que je n'aurai pas eu la force de..."

\- ...Tu aimes tous tes enfants d'un même amour, lui dit Tooru en lui embrassant la joue, et je ne peux te blamer pour ça."

Shigeru était heureux de voir son père de nouveau heureux aux cotés de quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais connu sa mère vu qu'il était encore en bas âge lorsqu'elle était partie mais maintenant, l'omega se dit qu'il avait tout le temps pour fonder une famille emplie d'amour et soudée comme la sienne en dépit de Shinji et d'Akira.

L'omega présenta ensuite Kentarou à ses frères, le roi s'excusant auprès d'eux tout comme il demanda au père de son bien-aimé de lui pardonner le mal qu'il avait fait. Hajime et ses fils alphas acceptèrent ses excuses en voyant Shigeru heureux.

Ils soupèrent tous ensemble et Kentarou demanda ensuite aux domestiques de les mener à leurs chambres pendant qu'il amena Shigeru dans la sienne. L'omega était un peu nerveux concernant la suite des événements. Il se souvint que Kentarou ne lui avait rien fait durant ses chaleurs et cela le touchait beaucoup mais maintenant qu'il était redevenu un être humain...Shigeru s'assit au bord du grand lit à baldinquin en humant délicatement l'odeur de Kentarou qui embaumait la pièce.

Celui-ci se mit à coté de lui et sentit son cou, respirant la fragrance de rose avant d'y poser un doux baiser dessus. "Je suis vraiment content de pouvoir t'embrasser de cette manière." Shigeru lui sourit et l'embrassa à son tour, ses lèvres trouvant rapidement les siennes pour les butiner amoureusement. Il en apprécia la douceur avant que Kentarou l'allongea doucement sur le lit. "Veux-tu qu'on continue?, lui demanda alors le roi alpha après avoir rompu le baiser, nous pouvons très bien dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Je souhaite sentir tes mains, Kentarou, répondit Shigeru en posant celles-ci sur son torse encore habillé, et ta bouche sur ma peau. Je me donne à toi, mon amour."

Kentarou ne put qu'accepter face à ce sourire affectueux et ces yeux marrons lui montrant une confiance dévouée et un amour sans fin. Ils se dévêtirent mutuellement, chacun découvrant d'un oeil appréciateur de l'autre avant de s'enlacer tendrement une fois nus, se frottant doucement afin de ressentir davantage la caresse de leurs peaux tandis que leurs lèvres se mélêrent de nouveau, leurs langues s'enroulant sensuellement tandis que les voix se moururent en des soupirs et des gémissements.

Kentarou le rompit à bout de souffle et se mit à toucher le corps de Shigeru de ses mains, délicatement, heureux de lui prodiguer des caresses qui ne seraient pas susceptibles de lui faire du mal. La peau de l'omega était si crémeuse comparée à la sienne, si douce sous ses doigts. Shigeru gémit quand une langue se mit à lapper un bourgeon rose qui se durcit au contact avant de passer à l'autre que deux lèvres sucèrent légèrement.

Kentarou savourait la texture tendre mais dure entre ses deux lèvres, aspirant doucement pour ensuite aller plus en-dessous, se délectant de la tendresse soyeuse et des gémissements provenant de Shigeru. Ce dernier avait de plus en plus chaud, une fièvre passionnée le liquéfiait tandis que le blond flatta son membre du bout des doigts.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il le voulait en lui. "Kentarou..."

L'alpha croisa des prunelles brunes embuées de désir, le regardant avec abandon. Le blond comprit le message et lui écarta doucement les jambes pour se positionner. Shigeru eut un peu d'appréhension mais poussa un cri d'un plaisir mêlé de satisfaction.

Kentarou l'emplissait d'une manière intime en une brûlante et excitante intrusion. Son amant ressentit une sensation de complétude et se perdit dans un parfum de rose pendant qu'ils entamèrent leur danse, lui conduisait la valse amoureuse tandis que Shigeru imposa un rythme en répondant aux mouvements lents, tendres et incroyablement érotique des hanches de Kentarou qui ponctua chaque cri, chaque supplique de coups de rein qui accèlérèrent au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchèrent de l'extase.

La danse se fit plus ardente, plus violente, Shigeru mettant les mains sur les hanches de son amant pour l'encourager davantage, Kentarou murmurant des mots tendres emplis d'amour à son oreille quand il sentit son amant venir en s'étrecissant autour de lui qui ne put que le suivre dans la jouissance la plus totale.

Shigeru recueillit Kentarou dans ses bras après qu'il se retira de lui. Comme il n'avait pas ses chaleurs, Kentarou ne souffrait pas non plus d'être en état de rut et leur étreinte fut semblable à celle de deux betas. "Je t'aime Shigeru, chuchota Kentarou contre son coeur.

\- Moi aussi Kentarou, murmura Shigeru, et je t'aimerai toujours tout comme je serai toujours à tes cotés."

Kentarou ferma les yeux, se laissant doucement bercer par le parfum de rose et les battements du coeur de son bien-aimé. Un coeur empli de bonté qui avait su voir qui il était et qui l'avait aimé en dépit du monstre qu'il avait été.

 **Et voilou, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merchi d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Les prochains contes de fées seront Boucle d'Or et les Trois Ours qui va être plus court et plus humoristique, aussi rating M avec dans le role du squatteur de baraques Terushima (donc je vous laisse deviner avec qui je le mets, c'est facile) et la Reine des Neiges qui sera une spéciale Karasuno, niveau couple cela sera un crack pair sur lequel j'écris souvent et comme l'un des héros du conte original s'appelle Kay à la base, c'est facile à deviner et je m'excuse d'avance auprès des fans du KageHina (oui, c'est un aussi de mes OTP mais je veux diversifier). Entre deux, les requetes et la suite de L'étincelles des porte-bonheurs. A bientôt**.


End file.
